The Future Titans
by Silent Ravencroft
Summary: From new recruits to kids to grandkids and beyond, these are the future titans of my invention spelled out in drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I have decided that I am going to write some drabbles about the Teen Titans of the future. These can be about anythign from new recruits to kids to even grandkids and beyond. My one rule is that there is more than 100 words in each one.**

**This first one is about Beast Boy's grandson, the third Beast Boy. I'll leave it up to you to guess who's stalking him...will be revealed in later chapters)**

**-----------**

**Future Titans**

**Silent Ravencroft**

**----------**

**Uncatchable**

The boy sat cross-legged on the rooftop, his eyes closed and his mouth moving. He uttered no sound. His relaxed muscles showed through his uniform. His clothing was a tight one-piece long-sleeved spandex uniform with a single broad purple strip running down the center with the rest of it black. He wore black steel-toed boots with paw prints on the bottom, which were visible as he sat before the setting sun.

Suddenly there was a noise behind him and his violet eyes snapped open. In one short moment he was over the edge of the building and into the air. He was falling, downward, downward. A few feet from his death his arms changed to wings, his feet to talons, and his abdomen to a feathery breast. The green hawk then soared away leaving the single figure on the rooftop, cursing.

It was still a fact that no one living could catch Anthony Logan.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Freaky it begins as RavenXRobinXBeastBoy and it ends as StarfireXSpeedyXRobin... This was completley and utterly random. It's more about the present Titans but there is still a future titan in it...)**

**In the Arms**

She had never known that her whole life could be held in her arms.

Even as she held the tiny babe close to her she could not believe that this was her own flesh and blood. Well, her own and _his_.

The babe gurgled softly it's pink lips parting as it wrinkled it's brow. She cooed to her daughter to calm her and she drifted into a light slumber. The child had soft orange skin and a small tuft of dark orange hair. Her eye color was still the light blue that all young baby's eyes were.

Kori frowned as she reached out to stroke her soft head. She would never convince the others that this baby was Richard's with that orange hair. It was much lighter than her own bright red hair and exactly the same color as _his_.

There was suddenly a light knock and she stood and walked forward slowly. She opened the door and gasped. It was _him_. His masked eyes looked at her for a moment before he took a step forward and looked at the babe in her arms.

"I know she's mine," he said softly before bringing the girl into a kiss with the baby in-between them. Kori kissed back just as lovingly.

He had never known that his whole life could be held in his arms


	3. Chapter 3

**Traits**

A rough hand grasped on her shoulder. Her eyes closed and she grimaced as another hand turned her around. She averted her eyes from his. The silence was unbearable but still she looked away as his black masked eyes bore into her.

"Aura, Aura, Aura. You will never learn. Now, bow to you master," he said and he let go of her. When she didn't obey he kicked her hard in the shins. She sunk slowly to her knees in pain.

"Now bow."

She kept her head turned to the side as she lowered her head. He reached out and pushed her lower. She tried to submit as slowly as she could. The man, above her, snickered. Being stubborn seemed to be a Titan trait.

"You father bowed lower than you," he said hoping to anger her. Immediately the girl snapped up from her position on the ground and was standing. Anger blazed in her eyes and her fists were clenched as she stood in a fighting stance.

"You're lying!" she growled her voice menacing. The man before her just grinned slyly behind his mask and kicked her in the shins once more, sending her to her knees. She gasped in pain and bowed low to him.

Giving up seemed to be another Titan trait.

**(A/N: Yay Slade. And that's Robin's daughter, Aura. With who I don't know... maybe a new recruit...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Traitor**

Inevitably, she was a traitor.

She couldn't tell anyone otherwise. She couldn't run from the fact and she couldn't lie about it. Then at the same time she couldn't tell. She couldn't bring herself to go to them, and to tell the truth. She couldn't redeem herself.

The only thing to do was hide.

Her back was pressed against the rough brick of the corner she sat in. Her knees were tucked to her chest and she wrapped the long quilt tighter around herself and her two-year-old son. There was not a sound, but she knew he was following her, and tracking her down as she hid here.

Richard Grayson was coming. He was coming to capture the traitor.

**(A/N: This is sort of a continuation from the last one but not really... It's a few year after that. If you didn't get why she is a traitor well... let's just say she has a son and a baby on the way who's father just happens to be evil...wink wink if you know who I mean. Robin doesn't know he just knows his daughter is running from him.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bloodlust**

The boy leaped through the air and landed on a platform of fire. He leapt again landing on other platforms that seemed to appear out of nowhere from under his feet. His lithe body scrambled up and up, until he reached his destination and halted.

A single guard stood before a door carved in the cliff wall that shone a bronze-color in the sun. The guard looked the cloaked boy up and down for a moment before the boy lifted his head and the sunlight caught the boy's eyes. They were a bright red.

The guard startled nervously and hurried to open the large door. Quite flustered she pulled the door open and the boy stepped in. Beyond the door there was a low corridor lit by small lanterns. He headed down it and disappeared. The guard sighed with relief.

It was not good to catch Bloodlust on a bad day.

**(A/N: Bloodlust is Raven's son. Possibly Beast Boy's too. Probably by reading this you can guess he's not a Teen Titan...)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hands**

She stared at her hands.

Even though she felt all of their eyes on her, she stared at her hands. She had never known they were so small, or so pale. She turned them over and examined the backs of them. In a few moments she knew every crevice and every line of her fingers. She felt like if she said she knew something like the back of her hand she would be lying. She knew her hands better.

"Scarlet?"

She looked up and her brown eyes met his blue ones. She turned her head and caught sight of the other Titans behind him. There stood the pretty alien archer, the green-skinned changeling, and the pregnant blue-haired girl wonder with her black-eyed child stuck to her leg. They all stared in shock and slight fright at her. She again looked up into his blue eyes.

"He's my father, so what? Knight's dad is a worse villain than him, and Beast Boy's brother is the worst there is!"

The boy before her looked down and sighed. He turned his head and looked at the others. Then he looked at Scarlet again. She wore a tight black uniform that consisted of a shiny leather short-sleeved top that just showed her belly button and a pair of shiny leather capris. On the front of her shirt there was a large red X and on each hip of her low-riding pants there was an X shaped hole.

"Well, number one Knight is only a little kid and we couldn't just reject him. Number two, neaither Beast Boy or Knight...um dress like him."

Even though she felt all of their eyes on her, she stared at her hands.

**(A/N:It's the second Teen Titans! Little explanation of people: The boy is Risk, Cyborg and BumbleBee's adopted son, The girl is Scarlet and I hope you can guess who her father is..., the alien archer is Anarae Harper or... Skyfire, then there is the second Beast Boy, Jared Logan, and erm... Aura and her son Knight. The next one I'm doing is about the new Titans East.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Blurred**

Her world was a blur.

Cars, street signs, pedestrians, and flashing lights flew past her as she ran. The tears that streamed down her face were torn of her cheeks and blown over her shoulder. Though she was nearing a fast enough pace to only seem like a flash of pink and yellow to any person, she did not slow. Her heart was broken.

She ran for what seemed like hours until her leg muscles cramped and she fell hard to the cement of the now deserted sidewalks. She let her body fall to the ground as the tears streamed down her face out of her bright blue eyes. Then she just lay there crumpled in ball and let her breather return to normal.

She tucked her bright pink hair behind her ears and swallowed hard at the thought of returning to the tower. Even though she loved that new recruit, she couldn't stand him. He was so oblivious to her feelings...

Yeah, you could say their love was blurred.

**(A/N: The girl is Lightspeed and she's the daughter of JXKF. She loves a new recruit by the name of Twister. Please R&R and I keep checking back!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stars**

The young girl stood silently and looked out over the vast expanse of space. No matter how many times she saw the clear night sky her reaction was always the same. She was awed.

The boy beside her smiled softly at his sister's reactions. He loved to take her up on top of the Tower just to see the stars at night. She always gasped and giggled at the many stars in the sky. She had always wanted to visit everyone of those planets, and she could now recite them by memory. She did this now with her hands pointing to the heavens.

"Look! There's Tamaran's sun! That's where Skyfire's mom used to live. And, see! There's Qendar's sun where grandma grew up! Look! Mars and... and Yink's sun. There! See Knight!"

The boy beside her nodded and stepped up behind her and swept her up into his arms. Even though she was thirteen she felt so fragile in his arms. She had been sick all her life, but when he took her up onto the rooftop it was like she was a different girl. She giggled and he twirled her around and then set her down on the edge of the roof making sure he was holding tightly onto her.

"Yeah, Myst I see..."

The girl giggled when he used her pet name. He always said that it was her superhero name but she knew she could never be a super hero. She was too weak. The doctor said she might not even survive to be thirty. Of course she didn't know that. That was why Knight brought her up here every night. He wanted everynight to be the best.

Suddenly she yawned and spread her mouth wide. He chucked and took her in his arms bridal style. She was so small she looked five in his arms. Slowly she closed her eyes in his arms as he walked slowly to the elavator. The doors to the elevator closed just as a shooting star rushed through the sky.

_Stargazing always was her favorite thing..._

**(A/N: Oh my god! I love this one. It's so touching. Just to remind you again Knight is Aura's son and I've decided that her mom is named Aethra(means air and so does Aura in latin) and comes from the planet Qendar. The girl is Aura's daughter who is called either Rachel(real name) or Mystic. She was born premature and some of her organs are smaller than others and she has a very weak and tiny heart. Knight is sixteen in this.Let's just assume by the last state ment, which is Knight speaking, that she died.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Silence**

There was silence.

For the first few moments that seemed to be all there was. Just the steady silence that he knew a rapid movement of his legs could break. This was not a crushing silence. Nor was it a pleasent silence.It was more of an unearthly silence, but this was an unearthly place. It was a place he was very accustomed to, and a place that he visited often. In fact, it, this place of great silence, was a place he loved. Today, though, there was an anxious urgency.

Today, there was little silence.

The waters seemed to be alive. They thrashed and leapt out into the atmosphere as tounges of flame licked the ocean's agitated surface. The splitting of metal, like the scream of the thousands of merpeople who were to die, was heard over all. There was an undertone sound of the battle held leagues below the surface. The Axis were losing.

In the midst of the battle no one noticed two young halfbreed Atlanteans fleeing towards the setting sun.

**(A/N: This one I have to seriously explain. Okay the first thing... the Axis is a team Aqualad set up after quitting the Titans East and falling in love with a mermaid princess. It is a team of mostly merpeople, lead by Aqualad, that protects the last mercity in the world. Their archenemy, Sea Dragon, is attacking right now.The two atlanteans are Aqua's twins Tidal and Mermaid(or Sheria). Thier father and mother are both dead right now. This one is very confusing probably...Er...sorry?)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Air**

The sun was just beginning to sink when a light breeze picked up and tossled his ebony hair. He looked around for a moment and saw nothing. His eyes narrowed behind his mask as he felt the wind softly touch his cheek with pale, icy fingers. He knew she was here.

"Aer?"

His nickname for her was pronounced like the element she controlled.

"Aer?"

His voice was nearly a whisper. The wind swirled around him like a whirlwind for a second and he closed his masked eyes. When he opened them again a girl materialized in front of him. He smiled at the beautiful figure.

She was dressed in a sleek light blue leotard with a beautiful silk attachment that made it look like she wore a shirt and a skirt with a silver claspe on the side. The sleeves were half length, and on her wrists she wore thick silver bracelets. Her hair was pulled back in a silver ring and a light blue scarf was tied in a knot around her head. The ends of the scarf blew lightly in the breeze. She was barefoot.

"Robin..."

The voice was soft and there was a smile on her smooth pale face. She stepped forward to stand beside him. He brought her into his arms. As they stood together the wind swirled softly around them. He looked down at her face and reached out to to touch it softly.

"Aer..."

**---**

**(A/N:Okay Aertha is Aura's mother and she comes from another planet...She's a Titan.)**


End file.
